The Clemences
Ricky = |Image = downtown |ProfilePic = RickyProfile.png |CharacterName = Frederick "Ricky" Dean Clemence |Sigil = |Flavor = Too pretty to be left out here alone. |Theme = [https://youtu.be/8hkmuTvkp_s Halestorm - I Am The Fire] |Height = 6'2" |Weight = 196 |HairColor = Brown |EyeColor = Gray-Blue |Month = August|Day = 7th|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 19 |Birthplace = Orange County California |Nationality = American |Role = Main Character |Species = Demonic Human |PowerSource = Empowered by |HarmNumber = |Lives = Downtown LA, California}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements 1 = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology|Power Effect 1 = A large portion of Ricky's body was corrupted by Aibhleahnn, causing it to become demonic. His right arm, upper shoulder and part of his right torso are the affected areas. His demonic flesh comes with many improved attributes; including increased strength, increased physical durability, immunity to fire and accelerated healing when exposed to . His human skin also gained a slight resistance to fire. Holy objects burn his demon flesh and ignore his increased defense while only stinging his human flesh. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = + |PowerType 2 = Conjuration|Power Effect 2 = Ricky can wreath his right arm in a . This flame burns at 2600 degrees. The temperature of the flame can be increased further, however maintaining the increased temperature will begin to tire Ricky, with higher temperatures tiring him more quickly. |Extra Name 3 = |Elements 3 = + |PowerType 3 = Mastery|Power Effect 3 = Ricky has limited control over fire at a short distance. This allows him to redirect or dissipate fire attacks about two yards away from him. This also gives him the ability to sense nearby users of -based powers. Once he is around them for a sufficient amount of time, Ricky will be able to know exactly what powers they have. }} |Notes Content = *Was the main villain in All the Boys Love Mandy Lane. *Used to smoke cigarettes because of a nicotine addiction caused by Aibhleahnn, as he used to smoke a lot while he possessed him. *Calls Lucas by his last name, "Vera" instead of calling him Lucas. He's the only one allowed to call him that. *Still calls Yuri by his first name. *Helena's son. She tricked him into making and ill-fated pact with Aibhleann to gain favor with Guaricana. *Was born with no Witch powers, causing his mother to dislike him greatly. *Got his arm cut off by Isaac in Into the Flames, which sent Aibhleann back to hell. **Was kicked off of the football team after he lost his arm and started hanging out with the Twins. *Is generally fearless, even in the face of a demon like Belxephon, due to his extensive experience with Aibhleann. *He accidentally admitted his true feelings to Lucas in A Prince and a Kiss. **They're boyfriends now. *After the events of The Grey Queen's Wrath, Aibhleann slowly began to possess him again. Because of the demon's presence, Ricky's demonic arm began to fuse with his human body which weakened him greatly. *In Scorn of the Ill-Mother, Luana bound Aibhleann to his soul to serve Ricky for all eternity. At this point his demonic arm had become one with his human body, making him slightly demonic. The wooden shell also fell off, revealing a more normal human looking arm that's colored slightly red to reflect Aibhleann's skin color. *Moved to Downtown Los Angeles with the twins after Lucas's parents found out he was gay and disowned him. **After Yuri moved back to Riverside, Ricky and Lucas moved to a new house in LA. *Lucas used a special ink to make demonic tattoos all across Ricky's demonic flesh, causing the skin to return to its normal colors. * *Started taking bodybuilding more seriously, dedicating more of his time to working out harder and bulking up. His demonic flesh requires him to sometimes work out in very hot temperatures to keep his muscles from atrophying. *He works in construction but recently convinced himself that he wasn't using the best of his abilities to earn money. He's now training to become a firefighter. ---- *Face claim: Colton Haynes}}}} |-| Helena † = |-| Hailey = | |Image = eastcoast |ProfilePic = HaileyProfile.png|CharacterName = Hailey Clemence|Sigil = |Flavor = I'm the good one.|Theme = |Height = 5'7"|Weight = 133|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Blue|Month = Unknown|Day = ??|Year = ????|CurrentAge = 100+|Birthplace = Unknown Birth Place|Nationality = Unknown Heritage|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Witch|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Lives = New York, New York}} |Skin Name = |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic|Power Effect 1 = Hailey knows very many of the basic spells a witch comes to learn while growing up, including long distance teleportation. The only offensive elemental spell she knows how to cast effectively is , which is a long range burst of wind. She also has learned several healing spells, from the good side of witchcraft, that are able to small wounds but require several ingredients.}} |Notes Content = *Is identical to her sister, Helena, in appearance, choice of clothing, makeup and voice. *She was a prodigy just like Helena but did not embrace her potential or abuse it. *As young adults she and her sister became distant after Helena befriended a witch named Maria. Eventually the sisters went their separate ways. *She's lived a peaceful life in New York City for over a century now. *Her familiar is a fennec fox named Zero. Although she rarely requires his guidance anymore she enjoys keeping him around her home as a pet and a friend. *Works as an Elementary School teacher in New York City. *After hearing the news about the black storm over Lake Elsinore she became suspicious and tried to locate her sister through scrying. The crystal pointed to the center of the storm, confirming that her sister and possibly Maria were somehow behind this. **She teleported into the storm and eventually met up with one of the members of La Paloma, helping them rescue a child from a flash flood. After some convincing she returned with them to the Dark Paradise mansion. ---- *Face claim: Angelina Jolie}} |Image = familiar |ProfilePic = ZeroProfile.png|CharacterName = Zero|Sigil = |Flavor = Squeaks.|Theme = |Height = 0'8"|Weight = 2.2|HairColor = Beige|EyeColor = Brown|Month = Unknown|Day = ??|Year = ????|CurrentAge = ??|Birthplace = Unknown Birth Place|Nationality = Unknown Heritage|Role = Hailey's Familiar|Species = Fennec Fox|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Lives = New York, New York}} |Skin Name = |Elements 1 = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic|Power Effect 1 = Zero has the ability to teleport short or long distances but only disappears and appears inside or behind various objects to not draw suspicion to his powers. When Hailey called for him at the Dark Paradise mansion he climbed out of a potted plant.}} |Notes Content = *Is terribly shy around others. }}}}